Death,Marrige, and alot of children!
by JennLuvsFredWeasly
Summary: Hermione is in love with Fred...will her past secrets ruin things for her,and will the minister help the situation.


Watching the man that you have loved since you were a eleven fall dead, never knowing your true feelings, breaks something inside you.

People that know me well will tell you that I'm logical, book smart, clever and have high regard for the rules, but when you have enough knowledge of the rules like I do then you will find that I know how to break them.

The first thing that came to mind when I saw Fred lifeless is that I would no longer have the chance to tell him how much I loved him and how I wished to have a family with him .

Five minutes of mourning my logic of magic and the sheer brilliance of it kicked in I knew what to do ,I knew how to save him it came down to one object one small thing and I can get him back all I needed was a time turner.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mione…. Hermione!"

"Ginny stop shaking me." Ginny abruptly stopped and sat on the side of the bed.

"Mione you were crying in your sleep again, that's everyday this week." Ginny had a sad side to her voice

"Ginny like I said yesterday I'm fine" Ginny walked from the bed to her side table, she grabbed her wand.

"Hermione I did a locking and silencing charm so we can talk, you need to talk about your parents and brother…maybe it will help." Ginny gave a little smile

"There's no need for those because I'm fine, everyone lost something in this war….."

I couldn't finish because my sobs rolled of me like waves. I didn't notice her hugging me and rolling supportive circles on my back until I was at the end of them.

"I'm sorry Ginny…I just….sob…I couldn't ….sob…save them….sob… it was my fault..."

I couldn't see her but I know she's their she's my best friend the only person that knows that my parents and brother were killed and she's the only one that even knows I had a brother in the first place, Ron and harry are my best friends as well but It really never came up.

"No Hermione it's not your fault you did everything you could, you didn't know that they would find them anyway you tried your best and your brother and parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"Ginny…." It was barely above a whisper

"Yeah..."

"Can you get everyone in the house …I think I should tell everyone, I think it will help me."

"Yeah get dressed we will be waiting."

With that she left me, I wished she knew that my family being killed wasn't my nightmare. I tell her everything except that I love her brother and I saved his life in the final battle and I keep having nightmares of his dead body that would go over great.

After a few minutes I force myself out of bed and change. By the time I get down stairs everyone of the Weaslys are their including Harry, and their eyes are all on me.

"Ok so you're all probably wondering why I called you here. Well I have been keeping something from everyone and I think I should tell you, keep in mind I found out a few days ago and I didn't think it was wise to share this because it's so personal, but since you have been my second family growing up and since Ginny has known since I have she has help me make my decision to tell everyone."

"Oh Forge I think Hermione is pregnant, who's the bloke"

George stated as I finished, lucky for me I didn't have to hit him because Fred hit him in the ribs

"Gred don't be joking she's being serious...go ahead Mione."

Everyone in the room but me were not taken back by his action but I went along anyways

"Well I known all of you since I was eleven but I forgot to tell you that I have a brother his name's Lysander he's 12, and he would have started Hogwarts my sixth year"

Before anyone could say anything I lifted my hand to indicated that I wasn't finished

"Unfortunately he never got the chance to experience Hogwarts Dumbledore thought it was safer for him to stay out of our world till voldemort was gone , I placed my family in a safe house, before I took them their I got my brother his wand and taught him defensive spells just in case… death eaters found out where I hid them my parents were tortured to death and they couldn't find Lysander's body they believe he was destroyed trying to protect are parents….I checked his wand I found that he used all the spells I taught him and a few more that he learned on his own….sander was the boy version of me even better than I am and I just wish you all got to meet him he really was brilliant."

I was crying by then and Ginny made her way over to me when I was talking and she was holding my hand and rubbing my back. She helped me through most of it, but I could see that one of the twins was trying to get up and sooth me themselves but the other one was holding him back. Harry was the first to speak

"Hermione why didn't you say anything before?"

"Honestly harry I didn't want anyone to know about him until after the war, I didn't want him to be targeted and bullied like I was I never wanted him to have to hear about how he has dirty blood and because being so young and growing up hearing about this world I never wanted him to think that this world is as horrible as it was, bringing him in when there was a war scared me. I wanted him to have a childhood ….i didn't want him to lose his innocence….like we did"

It was silent for a few minutes as everyone took in the information. As I lifted my head up a pair of piercing blue eyes were looking at me and those eyes contained so much love and worry I had to look away. I feared I had lost myself in those eyes knowing who they belonged to and having to contain my small girlish moan I was pulled out of my daze by none other than Mrs. Weasly

"Do you have a photo of him?" Mrs. Weasly asked with sadness in her voice

"Yes I do."

I summoned the picture from my truck upstairs

"This was taken a few days before bill's wedding."

The picture was of me and him trying to pose for the camera but right when my dad took it we started chasing each other and Lysander tackled me and we were having a tickle war, the picture was a moving memory the happiest I had ever been, I'm glad I bought a wizard camera. When I look at it I feel like he's still with me.

The picture was being passed around to everyone

"Wow he looks just like you except his hairs black."

I couldn't help but smile at Ron's attempt to be accurate, Mr. Weasly spoke next.

"Hermione dear how old did you say he was? The boy looks to be your age like your twin."

I laughed a bit because he was right Lysander looked way older then 12

"Well he was 12 would have been 13 now, but he was very tall for his age he always passed to be my age and sometime my twin, mom got so barmy when we used to finish each other's sentences and tell people that we were twins. Last summer I made a potion to change his hair color to mine and dad got a laugh because we looked identical."

"Were you and Lysander close?"

"Yes we were like the twins in our home even thou we had a five year difference he always knew what I was thinking and was always by my side. When I look back its kind of strange he wasn't my twin or anything but when I left every year to Hogwarts I didn't feel whole like I did when I was at home with sander. I don't feel whole without him like my other half is missing."

I turned to Fred and George

"I forgot to tell you that he loved your shop, he came in with me once and I bought him all kinds of pranks. We were playing tricks on are cousins all summer until I came to the burrow, I believe he told me to tell you that you have a wonderful gift at pulling pranks and that you both were his idols. Remember he was twelve at the time , but I do need to thank you both because that summer was dark for me and him, he knew I was leaving and might not come back and your pranks helped us relax and have fun so thank you for giving me a summer I can remember with my brother."

"When you said you feel like your missing your other half, well that's how I feel when Fred is gone. Maybe you and your brother were meant to be twins but were born different times?" George looked so serious

"I have thought of it a few times, when I was born I had a twin but he didn't make it, my parents told me his name was Harper and that he had a heart condition. When I was four my mum got pregnant and that's when Lysander was born but `I always felt like he was so much more then my younger brother, he felt like my twin."

"Well I believe breakfast is ready and we all need are strength so come on kids let's get you fed" Mrs. Weasly started herding us into the kitchen

Before we started eating the floo went off and Percy came in, he looked rather put out.

"May I have everyone's attention I just got news from the ministry that they are going through with the marriage law, before any of you say anything. No there are no loop holes and no way to get out of the arrangement and since I was coming here I went and picked up everyone's letter."

Percy passed me my letter and to think I thought my life didn't suck already throw in a emotional day without my parents and brother and there you go.

The letter was white and lengthy

To Miss Hermione Jean Granger

The ministry would like to inform you that we are bringing forth the marriage law for all the magical blood that was lost in the war. You have one week to marry your intended husband and two months to conceive a child to prevent infidelity we will have an unbreakable vow on all couple at the ceremony, fail to do so will be stripped of all magic, wand snapped, and memory erased and sentenced to live in the muggle world.

Intended husband: **Fredrick Gideon Weasly **

Thank you

Kingsly shacklebolt

Minister of magic

I was the first one done with their letter and I could not have it in me to breath, I was going to marry the man that I love, but should I be happy or devastated that it's forced and he loves someone else. From the corner of my eye I could see him finish and he had a smile on his face I wasn't expecting that.

"Please tell me you're not marrying Malfoy." Ron said

Before I could answer Mrs. Weasly spoke up

"Who ever is her intended is family now just like she is, so you just hush up. How about we go around the table and say the name of your intended."

"You first Charlie and then will go down."

"I have someone named Katie bell" Charlie said

"I have ginny…" harry was smiling ear to ear

"If you didn't hear I have harry"

Ginny does deserve to be happy

"I have Penelope Clearwater" Percy said

"Haven't you been dating her since seventh year?" Ron asked

"Yes I have." Percy was smiling and it was kind of creepy

"I have Hannah abbot…. Don't know who she is." Ron said

"Please don't kill me Fred but I have Angelina Johnson." George put his hand up covering his face waiting for the hit that he was waiting to come

"I broke up with Angelina before bills wedding, so don't worry I don't care." Fred said

"I'm happy for you Georgie I know you have liked her since fourth year, me and her would have never worked anyways." Fred said with a smile

"So then who do you have Fred?" George asked

Wonderful the awkward moment I have been waiting for, even thought I know he doesn't love anyone else it still weird.

"Hermione." Fred said with a smile

Why are you calling her it's not her turn yet, come on just say it? We all did." Ron said a bit annoyed

"My intended wife is Hermione." Fred said a little smile still on his face

Why did he have to be so dame blunt about it, all eyes are on me now like I'm infected with dragon pox? I hate having all the attention. I get up and face the entire table.

"Umm...I... just …..I'm sorry...I need to be alone…."

I could see Fred getting out of his chair but before he could do anything I apperated to Diagon ally and just stopped and sat at the nearest bench and cried my eyes out not bloody caring who saw. I don't know how long I was their crying but I got up and went to the first person that came to mind…..Avery.

Knock Knock Knock

"Hold on a bloody moment I'm coming."

I had to laugh he was the one to curse and be inviting at the same time. When he finally opened the door I could tell he was not only shocked to see me but extremely happy.

"Mia?"

"Yeah it's me Avery, I needed someone to talk to and I really wanted to see you, their some stuff I need to tell you"

"Come in, you'll catch your death out there in the cold."

His home was just like I remembered inviting, homey and just him.

"So Mia how have you been I haven't seen you in about what 7 months and your family up and left after we broke up…wait your not here to erase my memory because I know everything are you?"

"No umm I just needed to talk to someone that knew sander."

With my statement it hit him, he understood what probably happen and he knew that I was at the brink of breaking even more.

"Did those people…death eaters kill them?"

I nodded my head

"I'm so sorry are you going to have funerals for them?"

"I already had one for my parents they couldn't find sanders body."

He then smiled

"Could that mean he's still alive?"

"No"

With that his face that was so happy fell

"Why not?"

"Because when you destroy someone with magic it leaves no body and no trace, the reason that my parents have bodies is because they tortured them to death but since sander fought back they destroyed him."

"I'm sorry Mia do you need a place to stay; since you're done with school and defeated that evil guy you could move in with me I have a second bedroom?"

"That sounds very tempting but I bought myself a flat in wizard London and I'm moving in tonight, I just wanted to talk to you and see how you were. Here's my address and new phone number call me so we can go clubbing I need to have some fun, and you know how I love dressing up."

I apperated to Ginny's room shrinking my things. I already finished furnishing the flat last week, I just needed to move in and I was putting it off but with the marriage thing I don't think I can be here every day and look at him after I just walked away.

It was barley one in the afternoon when I got to my flat and I wasn't expecting to be so tired. I used my keys and let myself in passing my phone seeing I had two new messages, I clicked the speaker to get a better listen at them.

Message 1

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! How could you walk out on my brother I thought you loved him...that's right I have known for a long time, do you know he thinks you hate the idea of marrying him he thinks he some ugly bloke that your disgusted of…..just so you know I didn't want to tell you but you're the reason he broke up with Angelina, when you left at bill's wedding he flipped he wanted to know if your were save I'm quoting him on this but he said " I need to hear her voice and be able to smell her hair I want her to be with me to be safe" yeah I know he thought I wasn't in the room but when I said something he told me that he loves you said since he saw you talking to Percy at the welcome back feast your first year. That's why he ended things with her and that's why he was happy today, and just so you know everyone knew about his feelings everyone but you... Fix this, or I will!

Oh Godric I do need to fix this…..maybe some tea while I listen to the next one

Message 2

"hey Mia its Avery I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee maybe after you get your life together, just know I'm always here for you even if we broke up I still love you I never really stopped. No one can forget their first love right lol Please remember that I'm always yours. Call me so we get coffee or maybe go to a club like old times sake.

I could still here the message when I was in the kitchen so I was surprised to see Fred in my living room looking a little pissed off.

"Fred I didn't hear the floo or you apperate in?"

He got a little calmer when I spoke

"Front door was open….who's Avery?"

Now he's back to being pissed off

"An old friend."

I walk to the seat across from him and sit down by the expression on his face he's not happy with my answer

"Why are you lying to me…just tell me."

It wasn't cold or even violent it was just above a whisper and it was full of a pained emotion

"He's my ex boyfriend…happy."

"No I'm not."

"Fred why do you even care about Avery you have had ex girlfriends like Angelina."

He stared back at me

"Because I'm your intended husband and I don't want you running off with some ex boyfriend that is clearly in love with you still"

Dam him and that cute smirk

"I would never do that, you have no idea how I feel about you and I can say the same thing about you and all the other trollops you have dated!"

I didn't shout it but the tone was telling him I was getting mad at what he was suggesting.

"Then why did you run off this morning?"

He was concerned, why wouldn't he be the girl he loves runs off and doesn't say where she going.

"Because I was scared, I just found out that I'm marrying you and I have no family left to be there so I felt that I was going to cry so I just bolted I don't see a problem with that I just didn't want to cry in front of your family."

"Our"

"What"

"You said your family but it's our family."

"Fred"

"Yes"

"I need to ask you something be completely honest with me please."

"Ok"

"What do you really feel about me?"

He looked a little taken back before I knew what was happening he was kissing me, it started out sweet and light but then it turned deeper more urgent filled with passion and love. When we came up for air the only thing that was touching was are foreheads

"If that doesn't answer your question then hear it is. I love you so much Hermione, you are what I need and have always wanted!" Fred said

I sighed it all finally hit me I was marring the man I have always loved and I was going to start my family with him. Even thou I lost many things in a 7 months span I gained a life time worth of life and love, at that moment I was the happiest I have been in a while.

"Fred…. Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything you want love."

"umm have you ever you know…..with a girl…..please don't make me say it."

My face was hot and red from being utterly embarrassed

"Have you? Fred asked

"Hey I asked you first?"

His recent smile faltered replaced with what I could tell was nervousness and embarrassment.

"No."

"Wait no to my question or me asking?"

"No to the question I haven't been intimate with anyone."

I couldn't help but smile that means I was going to be his first, and that means he was going to be mine as well.

"And you what of you Hermione?"

"Well….do you really need to ask."

"Yes you're very attractive and I can see if you and your ex took the relationship that far." Fred said

"Well I have been actually waiting for the love of my life to get off his arse."

Fred smiled wider

"That bastard I must find him and kill him before you leave me for him." He said this while clutching his hand to his heart.

I leaned into him and kissed him before he could reciprocate I went to his ear

"I love you."

"Finally!"

"Ginny!" me and Fred said in union

"Yes me you tarts, I'm so excited so when's your wedding?"

"Three days from now, I talked to mum she's taking care of everything Hermione just needs her dress."

Fred spoke before I could, I was a bit taken back at how fast he was to marry me and I had this feeling in my stomach that something was off, not about the situation but something was missing.

Fred looked weary like he was scared I would be angry

"That's perfect Fred, me and Ginny will go dress shopping today."

I kissed him full on the mouth and walked towards Ginny who was smiling ear to ear

"Why don't you move your things over while we look?"

"Alright, I will have George help me"

Before I grabbed Ginny's hand to apperate I spoke the words that I just kept saying

"I love you."

"I love you more."

And with that we were at the dress shop.

I looked all day and only found one dress that stood out from the rest it was 50's vintage. I fell in love with how simple but elegant it was, it hugged all my curves and pooled at my feet looking like I had a mermaid tail. Ginny picked the perfect veil to go with it, beautiful lace that cascaded down my back. When we were finished I sent her to The Burrow with my wedding attire, and I went home to my fiancé.

Fiancé wow that will never get old and in three days it will be husband...yay yay yay!

I apperated into the flat and that's when my whole world fell apart. Angelina Johnson and my Fred were kissing.

I didn't want to even look at him so I started walking to my bedroom to get my things

"Hermione…oh my Godric….. No no….please let me explain." Fred said

I didn't even stop I went into my room did a locking, silencing spells and put wards on the room and started packing a few things in an over night bag.

Even while packing I could see the door moving. He was really knocking hard but honestly I'm so pissed I don't care if he breaks his hands

I finally finished leaving none of my things behind and then I lifted the spell and apperated to the last person I knew Fred could find or even know

By the time I got to Avery's flat it was 8

Knock knock…..

"Coming hold up"

He opened the door and when he saw it was me he had a huge smile. Before I could even react he hugged me and spun me around

"What changed your mind?"

"I caught my fiancé cheating on me and I didn't have any where else to go all my friends are either his brother or sister and I don't exactly want to see the gits face right now."

His mouth was partially open and he seemed taken back

"If you let me in ill explain everything…..i promise."

"Oh yeah sorry come in."

After he brought me some tea I explained everything to him from Fred and me to the marriage law.

"I can't believe he said he loves you but then cheats on you the same day what a wanker!"

"I know right…I was wondering if I can stay here with you for a couple days I kind of want to have a day to go shopping and pamper myself probably tomorrow…..and maybe we can go to the club tomorrow night that will definitely help me take my mind off that ass."

"Ok as long as when we go to the club you dress the way you used to when not at school."

"Wait why?"

"Because if I have a gorgeous girl with me maybe I can get some action."

"You're so weird but ok…..you want to go shopping with me?"

"No but I'll call iris so she can go with you I know she make you get cute stuff and plus you haven't seen your cousin in months"

"True ok night I'll see you tomorrow."

Even thou I was pissed beyond words at Fred I still love him so I fell asleep thinking of him and the life I thought we could have had.

I woke up to my crazy cousin iris jumping on the bed and screaming

"Hermione I missed you!" iris said

"I missed you to."

"before you say anything it's ok Avery told me everything and well I cried last night for your parents and sander but today it's about you getting over this prick….lets go to forever I know they have some cute slaggish cloths. "Iris said

I couldn't help but laugh iris always knows how to make me laugh

"Iris I want to go shopping and get makeup and new cloths I want to be hot at the end of today."

"You got it babe. Even thou you are undoubtedly gorgeous anyways"

When I was done shopping I came home with a new wardrobe and tons of makeup. I spent the next two hours getting ready to go to the club with iris and Avery.

I attacked my hair first doing a few spell to tame it, it now just fall in loose curls, as for my makeup I did a cat eye with a hint of gloss. As for my outfit I chose a black bandage skirt and a dark blue knitted tribal crop top showing off my toned midsection, I finished off the whole outfit with what iris calls fuck me pumps and a necklace and bracelet that sander gave me.

I felt hot when I got to the club because men were actually taking an interest into starring at me. I was having such a wonderful time dancing and just melting all my problems away. I finally asked Avery to get me and iris something drink because I was getting dehydrated fast with the heat of the dance floor. I was waiting when out of the corner of my eye I saw a red blur but when I turned my head their wasn't anything there, I'm probably going insane but then life isn't always what you want it to be because at that moment I felt a hand on my arm and when I looked up to yell at the person that dare touch me who would it be but the man that broke my heart.

"We need to talk." Fred said

I pulled my arm roughly away from him

"No we do not I'm having fun and I don't know how you found me but I need you to get the hell away from me!" I laced that with as much hate I could muster up

"No I will not leave I came for you, my fiancé and I won't leave without you." Fred said

I started laughing and he looked confused

"I guess that it's good that I'm no longer your fiancé."

"Hermione we are getting married in two days and that entails that you're my fiancé!" Fred said

He was angry and Fred weasly and angry was never a good combo but it was nothing to me angry

"Well Fred when you decided to cheat on me you lost all of that and I don't care if I get my wand snapped and memory erased at least I won't remember you!"

I had started crying and I could see Avery and iris behind Fred looking at me.

"I know what you saw looked bad but you have to let me explain…I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. You left before you saw what really happened and I have been worried sick about you, for the rest of last night I didn't know where you were but then I tailed your cousin and found where you were I followed you all day trying to get a chance to talk to you, but when I saw you tonight I couldn't let anyone touch you. You look amazing and I need you to at least hear my side of what you saw." Fred said

"Fine."

"Well what you walked into was Angelina kissing what she thought was George. She apperated in and she knew George was helping me move all my stuff in so when she saw me she just jumped me and that's when you walk in. she apologized a lot after you left and she came tonight to tell you herself."

And on cue Angelina walking towards us with George behind her

"Hello Hermione, I hope you can see past my mistake and forgive Fred because he didn't do anything wrong. I was just stupid and jumped the wrong twin." Angelina said

"I honestly don't know how she did the mistake in the first place I'm the more handsome twin anyways" George said

"Ok well thank you for clearing things up for me Angelina, and George you are not."

George put a hand over his heart and looked hurt

I turned around and looked up at Fred

"I hate to say this but I was in the wrong and I forgive you."

"Does that mean you'll come home?" Fred asked

"Hey iris Avery can we go so I go get my stuff and go home with Fred here."

I looked at him again

"Does that answer your question Mr. Weasly."

"Yes, yes it does." Fred said

**Two days later**

"I can't do this not without my family…..Ginny I can't breathe and is the room spinning?"

"Hermione you're having a panic attack, don't worry you're going to do great you and Fred love each other and you are great together." Ginny said

"Ok is harry ready to walk me down the aisle to my prankster of fiancé?"

"He is already waiting for you." Ginny said

"Ok I'm ready."

"Hermione you look beautiful, I'm happy you asked me to walk you down the aisle. You are the sister I have always thought I would have had" harry said

"I love you harry, now don't let me fall ok."

"I promise." Harry said

As I walked I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping Fred did such a great job with the whole wedding. As I was looking all my bridesmaids had light purple and Ginny my maid of honor had dark blue and same was for the grooms-men and George being the best man had dark blue dress robes. Everything was just beautiful. Then I saw him and it just felt right I knew I belong.

"Do you Fredrick Gideon weasly take Hermione jean granger to be bonded to you till death do you part?" kingsly asked

"Hell yes!" Fred said

You could hear laughing through the whole wedding party

"Do you Hermione jean granger take Fredrick Gideon weasly to be bonded to you till deaths do you part?"

Kingsly asked

"I sure do"

"I then pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Kingsly said

Fred being one of the weasly twins dipped me and gave me one of those kisses that you see in the old black and white movies. You could hear tons of cheers and whistle noises throughout the hall. When he finally brought me up I had to have my hand on his arm so wouldn't fall.

Fred grabbed my hand and pulled me into the reception area, it really was beautiful. He invited my cousins and aunts and Avery so I would have a few people on my side.

Pulling me onto the dance floor my favorite muggle song if you're not the one by Daniel bedingfield started to play.

I could feel my eyes start to water  
"you remembered?"

A year before the battle me and Fred were talking about weddings, I don't know how it started but we were very into planning our future weddings. He had asked me what would be one thing that I would want the most; I have wanted to dance my first dance with my husband to that song. And knowing that he remembered that makes me know deep down he really truly loves he as much as I love him.

"Of course I remembered you were so adamant about the song and I wanted you to be happy." Fred said

"I am very happy because I'm married to you."

"I am just over the moon you know why? It's because your mine and I don't have to share you with anyone…well except are future children but that's given." Fred said

"I want six maybe eight."

"WHAT!"Fred shouted

By this time every guest was looking at us well me with a look of worry like I just told him that I was dying or slept with his brother before the wedding.

I repeated myself slowly and quietly

"I…want…six…maybe…eight…children."

"But why so many…do you secretly want to have a quiditch team?"Fred said smiling

"well I had only one sibling yeah it was great but I want a big family and I want to have little red heads running around are house all the time and with six to eight it will be just amazing….don't you think?"

"Yeah it will be amazing I can't wait maybe we should leave early so we can get started." Fred said laughing a bit too loud

"Tell everyone that I'm tired and we will go…what go or ill change my mind."

With that he was gone and it took him about one hour to successfully say goodbye to everyone and shake off his mother that was a little put off with are early departure from our own wedding reception.

He apperated us to our flat and carried me to our bed you could tell he was as nervous as me so every time I took something off he took something off as well. Honestly it was a lot different than I expected the pain was minimal nothing I couldn't take after being tortured, it was the sheer pleasure of experiencing it with Fred and god I know now why so many people get caught doing it…it's so addicting. It was just another memory that I will treasure the rest of my life. Fred was tender, sweet, and just kind to me with each touch or kiss he showed me more of his love for me. I fell asleep with so much love around me I could have been smothered to death and still had a good life.

As the first crack of light entered my small room I felt at peace and at ease with what life has given me. Trying to get up seemed to be a problem because every inch I moved the tighter Fred's grip was on me, I tried everything but I came up short. So I just snuggled back into his chest the urge to kiss him was very intense so instead of fighting it I simply kissed his freckled chest all the way up to his perfect jaw and to his lips. As I was sure I finally got a response from my husband, flipping me over so he was hovering over me he started peppering kissing along my neck and jaw line.

"Now I can wake up like this every morning….to a beautiful wife." Fred said

"Well good morning husband."

"Oh yes it's a very good morning wife…you know I do like the sound of that. It simply rolls of my tongue…..wife my wife. God I love it just as I love you." Fred said

"Well if you let me get up maybe your wife can make you some breakfast."

"pshh never I'm very happy in the position were in anyways…but if you're hungry I will do the cooking and bringing you breakfast in bed." Fred said

"if you don't mind get me some toast and juice and then maybe we can continue after I just need a little energy…some toast would do you some good to you know."

"I knew you would be a minx….ill get the toast you stay exactly the way you are." Fred said

And with that he was gone and you could hear clanking in the kitchen and the hurried foot steps back to the room. Fred entered with two cups of juice and a plate with toast with some cream cheese on it. He knows me too well I swear. As he put the food on the side table I saw that he was still in all his glory and I never found him more sexy, walking around are home in the buff now that is something I could defiantly get used to.

"You do know me ..." I grabbed a piece of toast and ate the thing in seconds and then proceeded to drink my juice till it was gone.

"Wow you were hungry weren't you?" Fred said a smirk lying on his lips

"Oh shut up it's not my fault we left are reception without eating and then proceeded to shag all night I might add without a break, I'm just needed some food in me."

"Oh but darling wouldn't you want me in you." Fred said and then started to laugh

"Oh Fred I swear you get worse every minute." I then grabbed my pillow and threw it at him laughing as it hit him in the shoulder making him fall of the bed.

Before I knew what was happening I was pinned to the bed and Fred was on top of me, he entered me with ease having us both gasp at the contact. We moved as one and neither breaking the intense kiss, he slowed his thrusts to postpone the moment we both dearly wanted. I could no longer take it and started moving my hip faster bring me to paradise and Fred soon shortly after. Even when we were both spent he shifted his weight and had me laying on his chest and stroking my hair.

"I love you Hermione Jean Weasly."

"I love you too Fredrick Gideon weasly.

**Two months later**

Two months have passed since are wedding night, everyone has been married and everything is now calmed down. But for the past two months I have been waking up and running to the bathroom. I have my idea what's wrong or what me and Fred are going to be blessed with but my nitwit of a husband thinks I have the flu. This morning is different because I made an appointment with a healer and I intend on dragging Fred along with me so I can make sure, I'm pretty sure I am though because I have a small bump forming and I'm craving the weirdest of things.

"Sweat heart wake up my appointment is at nine thirty and it's already eight."

"Just take some pepper up potion and you'll feel better no need for a healer." Fred said

"I didn't want to tell you but…."

Before I could finish he was up and looking at me with a worried expression

"Please tell me your fine and nothing's wrong with you I know you have been sick but I didn't think it was anything terminal…"Fred said

"Can you just come with me so I can have your support through this I'm sure it nothing bad and you will be glad when we find out the news."

"Ok alright I'm up you freaked me out so now just give me three mins to throw on my cloths and will go." Fred said

By the time we were at the healers it was nine fifteen and I was extremely nervous.

"Mrs. Weasly the healer will see you now... You may bring your husband if you would like." The nurse said

"Ready?" Fred said

"Yeah I'm just a little nervous."

Walking into the small room I was directed to change by the nurse then to lie down. About ten minutes after I laid down my healer came into the room

"Hello Mrs. and Mr. Weasly. I'm healer boot how may I help you?" said healer boot

"Well my wife has been throwing up every morning and has been very tired." Fred said

She then looked at me and smiled

"Mrs. Weasly your not oblivious you must know what this is." Healer boot said with a laugh

"Well yes I just want to be sure and my husband thinks I have a terminal disease but I'm sure this news will be more pleasant for him."

"Wait sweat heart what are you talking about?" Fred said

"Just wait Fred and let the healer do what she needs to do…oh and may you tell us the gender and other things today?"

"Wait….WHAT….gender…" Fred said

"Yes if you are at least two months along." Healer boot said

"Ok thank you."

Healer boot then took out her wand and said a few spells on my stomach the first was blue and then she did three more and the last one made my stomach turn blue once and pink twice. She then looked at me and Fred with a very happy expression.

"Well you two are sure expecting." Healer boot said

"Did you hear that Hermione were going to be parents…oh Godric I'm going to be a father." Fred said

"And you will be an amazing father."

I then leaned over and hugged him bringing my lips to his ear

"I love you and we will do amazing at this next step together."

"Yes together always." Fred said

"So healer boot can we know the gender?" Fred said

"Genders." Healer boot smiled

"twins." I squeaked and Fred smile got wider

"No triplet's two girls and a boy." Healer boot said

Before I could even look in his direction I saw a red flash and a loud thump. Fred had fainted but he was back on his feet before I could even say anything

"Fred are you ok…I know that we weren't expecting this but..." I didn't finish because Fred kissed me hard on the lips and then proceeded to give me small kisses all over my face.

"Yeah this is big but Hermione we made them" he put his hand on my stomach and I put my hand on his "I'm so unbelievably happy and you know my mum's going to flip we have never had triplets in the family were the first." Fred said

"So you're happy?"

"More then you will ever know." Fred said

I didn't notice that healer boot left during Fred speech but she made her way into the small room holding several potions

"Ok so Mrs. Weasly you must take this once a month so we can make sure that each baby is the same size and that each are healthy. Since you are about two months along I have given you ten potions just in case they come late since they are your first children. Other then this you are free to leave." Healer boot said

"Thank you so much, Fred please put the potions in the bag I have to change."

As we were walking down Diagon ally I felt like ice cream so I had Fred get me a vanilla cone. Before he went he placed me down on a bench in front of a dress shop. I can't help but hold my stomach, I had babies in their as in more than one I can't grasp it I'm so happy. I look up and see Fred walking up with two cones one way bigger and the color of his hair.

"I can see you got your favorite as well."

"Yes I did I know how you like to take some of mine and mix it with yours sometimes so I got an extra scoop just in case." Fred said

"Yeah just in case I'm sure."

I started laughing because knowing Fred the extra scoop is really for him. I then leaned in and kissed him feeling his hand on my stomach rubbing his thumb back and forth

"I promise to keep you and are babies safe, I know that voldemorts gone but I just want you to know that." Fred said

"Yes I know and they will know." I leaned in and kissed him again but stopped when I hear a voice I know too well

"I always thought you would end up with Ron."

"Oh hello Luna." I said

"Hello Hermione…Fred...Oh are you both expecting?" Luna asked

"Yes Luna we are." Fred said with a tone of excitement in his voice

"Oh how exciting me and Neville are expecting as well, when is your due date?" Luna said

"Oh were expecting these three in March." Fred said

I looked at Fred and he was just smiling ear to ear

"Wow triplets that's so exciting were expecting twins. Do you know what they are?" Luna asked again

"Yes two girls and a boy and what about you Luna?" Fred said before I could

"Oh were having boys me and Nev decided on the names already since I'm due in February. He didn't want to wait till the last minute." Luna said

Before I could say anything to her she looked up and started waving across the alley at someone

"Oh I'm sorry but I must go me and Nev are shopping for the boys." Luna said

"Ok Luna it was nice to see you, I'll send you an owl so we can have lunch sometime since were pregnant at the same time we should stick together." I laughed at the last part because it was true

"Yes that's a wonderful idea I have been having some trouble because you know that I don't have a mother and Neville's gran really doesn't like me very much." Luna said a little sad

"Well now you have me."

"Thank you Hermione see you soon." With that Luna walked off to her husband

"Fred?"

"Yes what may I help you with?" Fred said laughing a bit

"Can we go tell everyone since its Sunday dinner everyone will be at The Burrow tonight?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing…come on lets go." Fred said

As we apperated on the outside of The Burrow we saw all the men playing quiditch and the women in the house so I kissed Fred and told him to bring them in now so we can tell them the surprise. He just nodded and started screaming on the top of his lungs at his brothers. As I walked into the kitchen I was passed around hugging all the Weasly women then I made my way back to the door waiting for Fred, he soon came being the last one having his brother come in before him.

"Ok so now that everyone is here me and Hermione have something important to say." Fred said excitedly

"I thought you said dinner was ready?" Ron said but then shut up when his wife Hannah hit him in the

Ribs she then looked at me and Fred

"Go on tell us." Hannah said

"Well Hermione is pregnant." Fred said and the whole room irrupted with whoops and yells of joy

"That's not it." Fred paused and looked at me

"you can't just say that then look at Hermione with googly eyes and leave use hanging….Ginny stop hitting me you know it's true I want to know!" harry said

I then looked at him and everyone else and I got to say the best part of our news

"Well were having triplet's two girls and a boy." The room went quiet and everyone's mouths were open, Mrs. Weasly was crying on Mr. weaslys shoulder. She then looked up and ran over to me and Fred hugging us.

"That is just amazing I'm so happy for you both and my first grandbabies to three at once I'm so excited!" Mrs. Weasly said

Then the rest of the room started congratulating us the men hugging and patting Fred back and the women smiling and hugging me. I looked at Ginny who looked happy with the news

"Oh Ginny I forgot to tell you that Neville and Luna are expecting too twins boys actually she's a month ahead of me."

"That's wonderful I'm so happy for the both of you two, starting your families in bulk." Ginny said laughing a little

"yes me and Fred are so happy, if you didn't notice Fred won't let me have the chance to tell he just screams it out he's excited to becoming a father and three at once."

After the news was given we went home. I wasn't feeling well and wanted to lie down molly offered to let me lie down in the twin's old bed room but I wanted to be home for some odd reason Fred understood and took me home immediately. We apperated to the front of are flat to see a figure leaning against are front door, Fred pulled me behind him because we couldn't see the persons face. Having me behind him he pulled out his wand and started walking up to the figure.

"Hello how may me and my wife help you since you are leaning on our door?" Fred said still having a hand hovering over my midsection

The figure didn't move but he did speak

"I might have gotten the wrong address but I'm looking for my sister?" figure said

"Oh ok well what's her name maybe we know her?" Fred said

"Well ok her name is Hermione." Figure said

It all turned black after that, I woke up on the coach Fred looming over me.

"Mione are you all right, I caught you before you fell so the babies are alright but are you well." Fred said

"Freddie how would you be if you thought your brother was dead but then happens to be alive."

"I didn't mean to worry you mya but I was in a coma and I just woke up about ten days ago." Lysander said

I looked over to see my brother my other half. I got up and threw myself on him and started crying. I know I lost my parents but at least I still had my brother another piece of something recognizable.

"Oh my I missed you so much I honestly thought you were dead just like mum and dad and something broke in side of me. If I knew you were alive I would have looked I promise I didn't know they said you were destroyed. I even have your wand." I continued crying but he held me tight even for being thirteen he was so strong.

"I know you didn't know how could you, but I am surprised to know that you're married and pregnant." Lysander said happily

"Oh how bad of me sander this is my husband Fredrick Weasly Fred this is my brother Lysander Granger, and for being pregnant we barely found out are selves today sander."

"Well hello you must be the Fred that my sister have been in love with since forever." Sander said

I couldn't stop my face turning red even if we were married and happy it was still very embarrassing

"Sander don't be a wanker!"

"it alright Lysander I know she told me and I have loved her for about the same time, if you don't mind may I talk to Hermione for a moment?" Fred said

I looked at sander and he just nodded and I got up and went to are bed room to see what he wanted.

"What did you need Fred."

"I think we should move into a bigger home, I have been looking and I found a huge one in my price range and I know you'll love it." Fred said smiling

"Really what brought this on?"

"Well actually I was going to tell you later but now that Lysander is back I would want him to live with us till he goes to Hogwarts, he's your brother which make him my family and he need us." Fred said smiling

I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the emotions I could muster up

"I love you so much!"

"I love you to more then you know." Fred said

"I think we should go tell sander."

"Yes we should." Fred said

We made our way out to the sitting room to see sanders staring at are wedding photos and others of me harry and Ron and some of mum dad and himself.

"Sander."

"Hey what did the husband need." sander asked smiling

"He… well we both want to move in a bigger house before the babies come but we also want you to move in with us a least until you start Hogwarts and still you will always have a home with us."

"Really but Hogwarts starts the first of September and it's the 25 of august today?" sander said looking down at his feet

"Yes your Hermione's brother that makes you my brother and family sticks together, and I want you in are children's lives. The family will be so happy to see you are alive and well, and not to worry well head to Diagon ally and get the things you need " Fred said smiling

Lysander then looked at me

"You finally told them about me?" sander asked

"Yes a week after they found mum and dad, Ginny has always known about you but now everyone knows."

"Ok umm I'm tired can I go to bed?"Sander asked

"yes I almost forgot you're a growing boy and need your sleep." I said smiling

"I'll show him the room you go lie down darling you were tired when we left." Fred said

"Oh alright good night sander see you tomorrow and you hurry up." I said laughing at Fred's expression and sander horror stricken face at what I want Fred to hurry up for.

**Three months later**

"FRED …NO…please wake up…you can't leave….I love you!"

"Hermione wake up baby your having a nightmare." Fred said

I held on to him and started to cry very hard

"What were you dreaming of you have been doing that since after the war." Fred said with concern in his voice

I continued to cry but I looked up to see his eyes

"If I tell you, you can't interrupt and just let me finish and then you can scream and yell and tell me how I could keep this from you ok."

"Ok" Fred said

"Well the night of the final battle when me and harry were looking for the diadem. you were in a corridor with Percy and well a curse hit the wall and it fell on you and well you were killed I didn't know until after the battle when I saw your body lying with the rest of the dead in the great hall, a part of me died but then I remembered about something that I did back in third year and then I used it to save your life. I used a time turner and that's the memory you have, of me running and throwing a shield charm in front of you before the wall completely crushed you. no one has the memory of you dead except me because I was the one that used the turner and that's the nightmare I keep having…you still dead and all of this is just a dream and it's not real." I said now crying more then I have in my entire life

"You think I would be upset that you kept that from me, well I'm not I love you. I'm alive and here and in a few months were going to be parents, Lysander is alive and well in Hogwarts as a third year and this is all real." Fred said kissing my face

"You're not upset that I kept this from you?"

"No I'm not because it's hard enough knowing that you dream of that memory over and over again. You saved my life and gave me a great start at a family with you so no I'm happy and that's all that matters right" Fred said

"Right."

"I love you" Fred said

"I love you too."

**Nine 1/2 years later**

"Dylan what do you have one your shirt?"

"Nothing mum."

"Fred your son has something that looks really gross on his shirt!"

"Which one of the boys are you talking about, Dylan, Kieran, Ayden or Stag? Fred said coming into the room looking tired

"Oh well are oldest son Dylan here." I said smiling down at him

"Dylan what do you have on your shirt?" Fred said

"I don't know Holly and Hazel threw it on me when we were outside so I came inside to tell mum about it." Dylan said shrugging his shoulders

"Hey where are your sisters anyways?" I said

"In the back of the house with Ivy, Iris and Stag."Dylan said

"Oh well go play let me talk to your dad I'm sure if you bug your uncle sander he"ll help you get a new shirt." I said

"It's not like I need any help….Ok mum." Dylan said avoiding my eyer but before leaving he hugged my midsection

"After he is born I'm done with being pregnant." I said looking at Fred

He walked to me and hugged me getting as close as possibly but being six months pregnant leaves a lot of space in between us

"How do you know it's a boy?" Fred said smiling

"Hey I'm the mum I can feel it." I said laughing at his expression

"So I think we finally have a quiditch team?" Fred said smiling

"Yes we do Freddie we have ten kids and I'm pregnant again, we have only been married nine years! Your mother thinks all we do is have sex." I said

"Yes we have ten kids and I'm extremely happy who can say that they have triplets and three sets of twins and one single and more on the way. It's not like we can't afford it." Fred said

"Yeah I know and I'm happy two they'll mostly all be at Hogwarts at the same time. And I already know something that you don't know." I said smiling and pulling myself from his hold and walking into the kitchen.

"wait what do you know, I knew I should have gone with you to go see the healer but no you let me go see the cuddly cannons with Ron and Lysander . Come on just tell me you know ill find out anyways well in three months." Fred said

"Fine we will be welcoming two baby boys into are family so now you can say we have four sets of twins, and I'm serious Fred after this we use the contraception charm. This well is twelve kids and I'm running out of names!" I said

"YES….YES twins that is amazing and no you're not at least not with boy names, can you believe it we are 26 and 28 and we have ten kids and two on the way." Fred said laughing picking me up and spinning me around

"Yes I can believe it at least Ginny and harry only have two kids and Ron has one and George has the twins, your mum gets happy just us bringing the kids over, she loves to cook for are little monsters."

"You know we have three nine year olds, two eight year olds, two six year olds one four year old and too two year olds and now a new set of twins I don't think life could get better." Fred said

I started to laugh

"What?" Fred asked

"I'm just picturing filtch's expression when he finds out that Fred weaslys has 10 children that are very much mischievous as he was going to Hogwarts in a few years."

"Why don't you count my little boys in here" Fred said kneeling down kissing my stomach

"Because I don't know if they'll be trouble makers like their sisters and brothers."

"Well in few months well know for sure." Fred said smiling ear to ear

"You know what I'm very happy with are life…I love you Freddie!"

"I love you to Hermione who would know that to get here we needed a dam marriage law to give us that last push." Fred said

"Yes we should really thank kingsly maybe I'll make him a pie." I said laughing

"I love you Mrs. Weasly!"

"I love you Mr. Weasly."

"Gross seriously can you not suck my sister's face in my presence." Lysander said

"Well my boy let me think….no I'm very content kissing my beautiful pregnant wife." Fred said smiling

"Oh both of you stop... Sander did you help Dylan with his shirt?"

"yeah the little bugger dirtied the next one just as fast so I just put a charm on his shirt to have anything that would stick to slide off I also did it to his trousers…so you will have one of your kids very clean even at nine he just attracts the dirt ." Lysander said laughing a bit

Before I spoke anything else there was a stomping sound coming towards us. Through the door came some of our oldest children Holly, Hazel, Dylan, Ivy and Kieran Harry who was holding Tares and Tulip, Ron holding Stag, and George who was holding Iris and Ayden.

"Why do you all have my children?"

"Well can we barrow them?" Ron asked

"Why the h..e..l..l. do you need to barrow my children Ronald!"

All the men winced when I used his full name

"Look mate my wife is pregnant and not in the mood for you to barrow are children for weird plans." Fred said

"Wait no not just me that's why me harry and George are here we need to barrow them because are wife's are having emotional problems because they don't have kids old enough to play with so we want to take the kids off your hands and babysit them." Ron said smiling

"Fine who gets who I know two guys get three each and one of your gets four so how's it going to go?"

"Well we want them to have one of each age and well bring them back tonight I promise." Ron said

"Fine but if there is one red hair missing from my children's hair Ronald Weasly I will take the hairs to replace theirs with your own." I said smiling evilly

"Thanks Hermione we all appreciate it." Harry said

"Oh before you go we have something to tell you guys." Fred said smiling

"What you guys are having twins again." George said laughing a little bit

"Yes we are you tart…do you see how huge I am!"

"Hey sorry Hermione ...wow brother I think we have super sperm because Ang found out were having twin girls." George said

"Ginny is pregnant with twins too." Harry said

"That is just great how far along are Ang and Ginny?" I asked

"4 months." George said

"Five months." Harry said

"That is just crazy were almost seven months along that means the kids will go to Hogwarts together." Fred said

"I just hope you both have boys because mione is using all the good flower names, Hannah and me are having a hard time finding names we like." Ron said laughing

"Hey you could always use rose and conventional flower names like that, me and Fred only use flower names that aren't heard a lot." I said

"Yeah that's true I have never heard of tares before and I think it's beautiful so yeah ill tell her. Maybe I'll be a good husband and get a flower name book like Fred got you." Ron said

"Yeah you do that...But no one can be a better husband then me." Fred said laughing

"Well I'm beat so take the kids I going to go take a nap having these little beaters in me are tiring me down." I said

I kissed all the kids on the head

"Be good for your uncles like you are good for mummy and daddy."

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Fred says something that I couldn't help but laugh at

"So that means mummy gives you permission to act up, love you babes I'll see you tonight." Fred said

I hit the pillow of our bedroom to only have three minutes of quite as Fred ran into the room and started to jump on the bed.

"The kids are gone and Lysander is with his recent girlfriend Tina…so I was wondering if you wanted to go have a romantic dinner with your hot husband." Fred asked

"Yes Lysander is a man whore and yes I would love you go out with my hot husband too bad that he will have to be seen with a fat cow." I said

"Aww Mione I love when you're pregnant it shows that we have something growing inside you and plus I love how men envy me and give me that look that says dame that means he shags her constantly why do you think I always tell new men that talk to you that we have ten children." Fred said

"Fine you win I love you but after this I need to get on the potion again."

"Ok but you know we went over the amount of kids you wanted." Fred said

"Yeah I know, but I love them all just as much."

"Yeah and I love you more everyday that we are together." Fred said

"I love you very much Fred."

"I love you so so so much Mione"

"Maybe when all the kids are at Hogwarts we can try for more." Fred said excitedly

"I'll be 38 and you'll be 40 when all of them are at Hogwarts and if you want to try again then we will but I doubt you will want to."

"Well let's just see." Fred said smiling

"You know that it's very creepy when you smile like that."

"Oh you love it just as much as you love me." Fred said

"Unfortunately you're very right, love you"

"Love you two." Fred said leaning in and kissing me

**Fred and Hermione's children**

The triplets nine years old

Hayden

Hazel

Holly

The twins eight years old

Stefan

Ivy

The twins six years old

Iris

Stag

Four years old

Ayden

Two One years old

Tares

Tulip

New twins born three months later

Oliver

Owen

Twelve children

Six girls and six boys

Hermione certainly got her quiditch team and she was very happy

Fred still wants more….

Who knows maybe?

**The end!**

**For now… at least**


End file.
